


what a privilege to love you

by lgbtcatradoraa



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fitzsimmons child - Freeform, Future Fic, S7 spec fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24731116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtcatradoraa/pseuds/lgbtcatradoraa
Summary: A fitzsimmons s7 spec fic of what happened before jemma saves the team at the end of 6x13
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	what a privilege to love you

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write a fitzsimmons as parents fic for YEARS and I've finally just gotten around to it. I really hope that this is how things play out in the fitzsimmons flashback ep because if I'm going to accept the secret child theory I at least need to see fitzsimmons with a newborn. The title is from life by sleeping at last which I listed to a ton while writing

It probably wasn't the best idea for Fitz and Jemma to have a child that she knew she would have to leave someday but, they felt like they deserved to feel like a normal couple who's biggest worries are fighting about what to eat for dinner not figuring out time travel to save the world. Jemma's pregnancy was thankfully uneventful considering the unknown things the past few years did to their reproductive systems . Of course they both went through very thorough tests before they even started trying not wanting to lose something they already had their hearts set on. They both had very good results not showing any abnormal lasting damage that should make it a super high risk pregnancy but she still kept a closer eye than most and if jemma looked like she was even the slightest bit ill fitz kicked her out of the lab to rest.

They both felt the pregnancy was kinda lonely. She always imagined having Daisy as an overprotective aunt who threatened anyone who underestimated Jemma because she was pregnant and vowed to never let ANYTHING hurt her niece and would always make sure she was loved beyond comparison. They talked about it a lot when they were looking for fitz. Daisy imagined eventually settling down and either adopting or fostering inhuman children who were kicked out after they went through terigenis and hopefully leading the inhuman branch of shield with Elena. Jemma was determined to get off base as soon as they found Fitz and got back to earth and buy a house in rural Scotland to just get away from the chaos of being a full-time field agent. She doesn't think she could leave shield completely due to the AMAZING resources she had access to. She hoped that they would eventually lead the new shield science department that mack revealed he had planned at their last restock. 

Fitz felt the same way as he always thought he would have Coulson to talk to as he was as close to a father as he had about his fears of being just like his father and the doctor. He talked about it with Jemma only when it got too hard to deal with on his own. They were both determined to keep history from repeating itself and him having a mental break and him possibly losing control and hurting jemma. They reached out to shield issued therapists immediately after they found out what their mission was and they would actually have time to relax and let the past few years of trauma settle in.

Their daughter was born and their world turned on its axis. They thought they couldn't love anyone as much as they loved each other but she proved them wrong at first glance. If they would give the world for each other but for her, they would give her the cosmos. They had traveled space and time, seen the most beautiful and magnificent places on earth but nothing measured up to her beauty. They went from fine tuning time travel in the lab and making world changing discoveries to changing diapers and staying up all hours of the night and they couldn’t be happier. 

As she grew it became harder and harder to imagine missing a moment with her. It took them 4 years to figure out time travel, upgrade the zephyr and weapons, and to set up a place for everyone to stay after they came back and they flew by . They bought an empty building in Scotland that would eventually be converted into a shield academy that they would teach at. They wanted to have their daughter grow up in a peaceful environment and to be completely honest they were both sick of the intense and chaotic environment that living with countless other people brought. They bought a cozy cottage just a few miles from base that was walk in ready as they had no time to do any type of renovation. it definitely wasn’t their dream house but it would do until they had time to buy one and make it their own. 

They Were getting closer to the day it would all start again. the separation,worry and loneliness but they had a lot more at stake this time. The fate of the world as always but they also had their own little world that meant more to them than anything else and they would both die before anything hurt her. they had been preparing their daughter for the day her mommy would leave so she understood that everything they were doing was to keep her safe. 

The week leading up to Jemma leaving was full of tears, grief and worry. What if they couldn’t stop the cronicoms from stopping shield from forming and taking over earth? Would their daughter or the rest of the team still exist? Would they still know each other? it was decided for jemma to go instead of fitz because he was much better with the advanced tech then she was and they knew they were walking into a complex medical situation that she was more equipped to deal with than him. Even though fitz would take her place in a heartbeat he knew it was for the best if she went but that didn’t make it any easier to say goodbye to his other half and their child’s mother. 

She spent most of her days in bed knowing she should be up with them spending time with them but she couldn’t muster enough energy to even brush her hair. she hadn’t felt like this since maveth. Hopeless and not seeing the beauty of life she preached about to everyone she knew. how could she be happy when she was being forced to be separated from her husband and best friend and worst of all her daughter. if life was so amazing why was she being ripped from her family? she spent her nights silently sobbing while holding onto her world. they usually never let their daughter sleep in bed with them only bringing her in if they were having a really rough night with their flashbacks as she immediately calmed both of them and reminded what they were fighting for and that there really was a light at the end of the tunnel. 

The day that they decided she would travel back she hadn’t slept for 2 days not wanting to miss a moment with them. How Fitz instinctively protected them as he slept needing to be holding them to sleep. How their daughter loved being outside and learning about the stars and nature. How she was so curious about everything and they could see the wheels turning in her head as she was solving problems or concentrating. She would say it looked like Fitz studying with her at the academy but he would always deny it but deep in his heart he knew it was true. She was a mirror image of him down to the unruly curls that she spent a good portion of the morning taming but would someone end up a mess by lunch. She swears she was just an incubator for her and her DNA had.no part of making her with the exception of a few freckles scattered across her cheeks. 

She was slowly collecting small things to bring with her on the journey. She took one of their daughters' smallest stuffed monkeys so she could keep it in her pocket wherever she went. Fitz gave her his ring as a reminder that there was NOTHING the universe could throw at them that would keep them apart; they would always make it back to each other. She made drawings, letters to read and videos for them to watch while she was gone. She couldn’t bring anything to store videos on in case the plane got breached but she brought 100s of pictures from the past few years to keep her spirits up and to remind her why she was there. he also made her a locket with a picture of all of them right after she was born that would only open with her biometric markers in case she got captured and the cronicoms got ahold of it wanting to keep their daughters existence a secret to keep her safe. 

Leaving her family was the hardest thing she's ever had to do. They had been preparing their daughter for the day her mom would leave but being only three she only understood so much. She tried to make the fact she was leaving much less emotionally taxing and traumatic by saying she was going on an exciting trip to help her aunts and uncles and she would bring back some amazing gifts and surprises for her. They, of course, have told her all about aunt Daisy and the rest of the shield team. She had seen some of the pictures from their wedding day and while they were in the field and asked who they were. They debated even telling the truth about who they were and how important they are to them wondering if she could even understand that even though they had never met her they loved and would protect her as if she was their own blood. 

She said goodbye to her daughter with tears in her eyes trying not to break down and just say screw it, someone else can save the world this time. we’ve sacrificed enough we deserve a break. but she held it together for her and acted brave even though she had never been so terrified in her life. After her daughter had been convinced to go and show Enoch her brand new microscope that mummy bought her in her room, Jemma let the charade fall and completely broke down in Fitz's arms sobbing. she was scared to death she would let the team down, somehow change the timeline and stop their daughter from being born or even being stuck in a time without them. She had lived without him before and she hated every second of it she couldn’t imagine never seeing him or their baby girl again.

Jemma collected herself and got onto the zephyr and started the process for take off while fitz went in to get enoch and tell him it was time to go. He had gone back himself a few weeks back to make sure it worked and to collect agents who were off base when the cronicoms attacked knowing that there was no way to infiltrate the base since it was compromised. They had a small set of agents who were dedicated to the cause and briefed on a need to know bases so they would be of no use or value to the cronicoms so they wouldn’t come looking for them. she put all of the evidence of her daughter’s existence in a hidden passage in her bunk to keep them safe and hidden. 

As they put in the coordinates Jemma’s heart sank not knowing the next time she would see them and how much she would miss of her daughter's growth. Fitz promised he would take lots of pictures and videos but it wouldn't be the same. She held onto the locket and hoped all the pain would be worth it and she would see them again soon with the rest of the team.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what u think to be honest I'm not completely happy with this but I'm forcing myself to post it before aos cannon makes this fic completely wrong so I can't even post it. Anyway thanks for reading if u did!!


End file.
